Painting large surfaces such as walls of a building are often done using a paint roller. The paint roller typically includes a removable and replaceable tubular roller pad that can be of different dimensions as well as different types of nap to assist in painting different surfaces and in different sized locations. The paint roller paint saving pan typically includes a handle for gripping by the user attached to a rotatable cage frame to which the roller pad is mounted.
The tubular roller pad can store a large quantity of paint and therefore when a painter is done with a project, it is desirable to remove the excess paint from the roller to conserve paint. Further, the tubular roller pads are often reusable and therefore it is desirable to clean the roller pads such that they can be used at a later date or with a different color paint. Therefore, it is desirable to remove large quantities of the paint prior to cleaning the tubular roller pad.
One way to remove large quantities of excess paint that is stored in the tubular roller pad is to place the tubular roller pad over the edge of a paint can and to scrape the paint using either a painter's five-in-one tool or a paint stirrer. Typically, the tubular roller pad will still be on the paint roller frame during the process of removing the excess paint. Then, the user will remove and wash the tubular roller pad to place it in a clean condition.
Alternatively, numerous devices have been developed that use spinning centrifugal forces to spin the roller pad at a very high rate to fling the excess paint from the roller. Typically, this process is done within a larger bucket or mechanism that catches the excess paint to prevent making a significant mess. Further devices use compressed air or water to run across the tubular roller pad to clean the tubular roller pad. Unfortunately, these devices that either spin the tubular pad or use water or air to remove the paint from the roller pad are complex and typically large. Further, numerous ones of these devices require separate containers that must then subsequently be cleaned and the paint that is extracted from the roller pad must be subsequently pored into the paint can or bucket.
The present invention provides improvements over the current state-of-the-art in devices used to remove excess paint from a tubular roller pad.